Auctioning Feelings
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: This is a parody from 'You Bette Your Life' where CC bets for Niles to be 'hers' for the day, disregarding Niles dismay. Reviews are appreciated :


Auctioning Feelings.

"Best thirty six dollars I've ever spent." The sounds of C.C Babcock's voice filled the air as she strolled into the living room.

Niles rolled his eyes at the knowing that she was going to make his life hell. Or at least the day. "And what exactly are you planning on having me do?"

Niles knew this was not going to be a good day. As he looked over at the clock, he sighed knowing it was still early in the morning and that this was going to be the longest day of his life.

"Well I'll need you to pick up my dry cleaning in an hour and then walk Chester, but while we wait for that, I'm going to need a massage."

Niles' eyes widened at the word massage. "Wait, a minute. Who here needs the massage?" Niles couldn't help but remember back to when CC once mentioned help working out and while Niles thought it was CC, herself, that needed the help and the lotion on her cleavage, he was dis-pleasingly surprised to find out it was Sylvia who was going to need his assistance.

"Me." she said flatly. "I wouldn't waste my time and money on someone else no matter how much displeasure I could get out of you. All that kneading dough has got to have given you some talent." C.C let out her sultry laugh before she walked past him and flipped her hair. "I'll be at my penthouse" she said as he opened the door for her. Bring massage oil." And with that, C.C was out the door, leaving Niles staring in complete shock as the smell of her hairspray lingered in the air.

Within twenty minutes, Niles was at the door of C.C's penthouse, holding a bottle of massage oil before knocking on the door. He let out a deep breath as he waited for C.C to appear. Of course, he found her attractive but he'd never let her know. The thought of CC in nothing but a towel covering her rear was oddly exciting to Niles.

Niles quickly stood up straight once he heard the doorknob turn, and soon he was face to face with CC, wearing nothing but a blue towel that complimented her eyes perfectly.

"Finally," she sighed. "Hurry. We only have half an hour and I want all that time used up while I'm on my stomach." She pushed the door open all the way for him to walk in. What he saw created a grin to cross his face. He was now staring at a massage table in the middle of CC's living room. He could only imagine what she would look like on it but he didn't have enough time to imagine.

Niles' eyes widened as he watched CC stand with her back to him before she crawled onto the table and let the towel fall down to just above her ass.

After ten seconds of waiting, CC grew impatient. "Well? Come on, butler boy. I don't have all day and today, neither do you."

Niles felt a lump in his throat as he walked up to her and squeezed a quarter size amount of massage oil into his hand before he rubbed them together. He stared at her back that seemed never ending before he placed his hands on her back, slowly rubbing the oil into her skin.

C.C, with her face planted inside the doughnut hole of the massage bed, was feeling like she was in heaven. _My God, he feels amazing. I never knew he could give such an amazing massage. Oh my god, he's moving lower.. _Before she knew it, her eyes were closed.

Niles took his time on his 'patient' as he moved his hands down to the edge of the towel. Knowing this would be the only time he'd be able to touch her so intimately, he sure wasn't going to rush this.

"How's this, Miss Babcock? Or do you like it rough?"_ Woah, Niles. Where did that come from?_

C.C felt herself swallow a lump in her throat when she heard his question. _How am I supposed to answer that? How does he __**want**__ me to answer that?_

"It feels fine, Niles.Thank you." Rolling her eyes, CC cursed at herself. _What the hell was that? I'm supposed to make him hate this and for me to love it, when in reality I love it for completely different reasons. And I don't think he hates it either._

Niles couldn't help but smirk at the feeling of her unbelievably smooth skin against his hands. He couldn't let her know he was into it though. He was supposed to be hating this.

"Miss Babcock, when was the last time you shaved your back?" _Good one, old man. She'll never expect a thing._

C.C smirked silently as she posed his question. "The last time you had a date. That's what? At least eight...teen years?" _Nice save, CC._

Niles smirked at her comeback. It wasn't her best but it definitely wasn't her worst. "And your dates just so happen to be every night?"

"More often than yours do." _Wow, CC, keep it up._

As much as Niles wanted to hurt her with his massage moves, he couldn't help but smile for her attempt of an insult. He moved his hands to her calves, before kneading the soft, yet tense skin before he couldn't contain his breathing anymore. _All right, old man, you better stop it before you build a feather duster in your pants._

"All right, I'd say we're done here." He moved his hands from her back and used the end of her towel that was coming her thighs to dry his hands.

C.C felt her leg muscles tighten as she prayed he didn't look under her towel.

Though Niles did no such thing, ignoring how badly he wanted to.

"Thanks. That wasn't too bad." She slowly sat up with the towel still around her chest before she hopped down, feeling her knees weak as she tied her towel around her. "I'd say it's about time for you to go get my laundry."

Niles nodded and sarcastically bowed. "As you wish, Sir." He smirked at her before he turned to leave the penthouse but he quickly turned around. "Miss Babcock?"

"Yes?" She turned around and her eyes locked with his across the room.

"This was most certainly on the top of my list for my favorite dates." He smirked proudly at her before exiting the penthouse and shutting the door.

After picking up her laundry and dropping it off, he was greeted with C.C handing him Chester along with his leash.

"But if I have the leash, who's going to walk you?" he had a twinkle in his eye as he winked at her.

C.C glared at her foe, though she couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eye. "Can it, Niles. I'll expect him back in an hour."

"You mean I have to walk him for an hour?" He let out a deep annoyed sigh.

"Well it was going to only be a half hour, but after that remark you've upped your time." She let her sultry laugh escape her lips, which created a shiver down Niles' spine before he left with the pooch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Sheffield's, Niles was whistling as he dusted the office.

"Niles, could you dust any quieter? I'm trying to work."

"I'm sorry, sir." He started to walk out of the office but was stopped by his oldest friend.

"So, how was your morning with CC?"

Niles couldn't help but reminisce to the amazing massage he had given her. The feeling of her smooth skin and the fact that her naked rear end was just a towel tug away from him, was almost too much for him. Picking up after her dog, was worth it to give Miss Babcock a massage.

"Niles?"

Niles shook his head as Max called once again. "Sorry sir. It was fine. Well as fine as a massage for Miss Babcock can get." He quickly excused himself before walking out of the office.

"Niles, there you are."

Niles stopped in his tracks as he was face to face with CC once again. "What do you want now? It's only been..." He looked down at his watch to see the time. "half an hour since I brought you your laundry." He spoke annoyed, hoping to cover up the feelings he had been having since he first saw her in her towel.

"I need you to take me to the florist so I can get a dozen red roses."

"For who?" He asked rather interested.

"For myself. Who else would I get them for? My other ones died."

"Hmm, just like your soul." He gave off a devilish smirk as he watched C.C's fist clench.

"Let's just go." She walked toward the foyer before picking up her coat and putting it on. Niles followed right behind her before helping her with her coat and opening the door for her.

"What are you doing?" C.C stared at Niles in confusion as he smelled every flower in the flower shop.

"Just enjoying nature," he answered.

"All right, well you do that and I'm going to check out the roses."

C.C walked over to the roses section before she checked the colors and stems, making sure they weren't turning brown.

When she found the right one, she called to Niles. "Niles, what do you think of thes-"

She quickly lost her words, as she was staring at a single, blue sprayed rose held out by Niles. "What's this?"

"For you, Miss Babcock." Niles couldn't help the boyish grin on his face. "It matches your eyes."

C.C stared at him in question for a few seconds before she slowly reached out and took it. As she was about to smell it, she looked up quickly. "This isn't going to squirt water in my face, is it?"

Niles laughed softly before shaking his head. "No, Miss Babcock."

C.C, smiling softly, leaned the flower up to her nose before inhaling it deeply. "Thank you, Niles. It's beautiful."

Niles nodded with a soft smile. "You're welcome, Miss Babcock. I'll be outside waiting for you."

C.C watched as Niles made his way out of the florist shop.

The florist couldn't help but watch their encounter. "He's a keeper."

"No," CC kept her eyes on the door as she was still in awe. "He's a butler."

When CC came out of the flower shop, Niles was waiting by the town car door before he opened it for her. "I hope you're very happy with your flowers."

"Oh yes, Niles. I love it; thank you."

Niles couldn't' help but grin. "I meant your dozen roses."

"Oh." CC felt her face grow red before Niles shut the door for her.

The way back to her penthouse was quiet. But a comfortable silence. CC continued to smell the rose that Niles had gotten her and though she thought he couldn't see, Niles couldn't stop looking at her from the rear view mirror as she inhaled his gift to her.

C.C had fallen asleep in the back of the car by the time, Niles had gotten her back home. When he opened her car door, he smiled softly, seeing how peaceful she looked. He slowly unbuckled her seat-belt before he picked her up as she held her blue rose and held her in his arms as he carried her upstairs and to her penthouse. When he opened the door, he slowly carried her to her bed. _Well at least she won't be asking for anything right now. Then again, I like feeling needed by her. _Niles quickly shook his head. _What am I saying? I hate when she makes me do things. Or do I? _

After he laid her in her bed, he took her rose and set it on the dresser before he walked out of the bedroom before he grabbed a vase and placed her new red roses in it. He then walked back into the bedroom and sat on the chair across from her bed as he watched her sleep.

Two hours had passed and Niles had managed to fall asleep on the chair just minutes before C.C opened her eyes. As she stretched her arms and yawned she looked over to see Niles in her chair. _What the-? _

She cleared her throat for Niles to wake up and the sound of her voice, awoke him from his sleep. "Sorry, I nodded off."

CC sat up in her bed as she looked at him. "What were you doing in here anyway?"

"I'm sorry. I was just- well you- you have me for the day so I figured I'd stay and give you your money's worth."

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, hoping she didn't waste her entire day with him.

"About two hours."

C.C's eyes widened before she looked at the clock and saw it read 4:17. "Oh. You have about four hours left and then you're done with me," she smiled softly, knowing he'd be happy about that.

"Done with you? What am I, your pimp?" He let out a soft laugh at his own attempt.

"You know what I mean." She spoke, a little embarrassed.

"Well how about I take you out for ice cream. Unless, you have other plans for me." He gave off a sneaky grin that C.C couldn't have let gone unnoticed.

"No, actually I don't have anything planned for you. At least nothing better than me getting a free ice cream."

Niles smirked with a slight nod. "All right. Oh and I placed your roses in a vase in the kitchen."

"What about my rose from you?" she asked concerned.

Niles noticed her interest for her blue rose and smiled softly before he pointed to the rose on the dresser. "It's safe." He looked back at her with a small smile. "You know, I didn't think you'd like it."

"Why?" she asked curious. "It's beautiful. Why wouldn't I?"

Shrugging slightly, he looked over at the rose. "It's just a silly, painted rose."

"Yes, but a silly painted rose from my favorite silly butler.

Niles quickly looked over at CC in surprise. "Really?"

"Really" she smiled. "Now get out of here so I can change."

"Change? But we're just going to ice cream, not the Screen Guild Awards."

"I want to get out of this skirt. And I don't think you can handle seeing me almost naked twice in one day," she smirked. She shooed him with her hand and he grinned before he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, CC emerged wearing dress pants and a low button down top.

"All right, I'm all set. You ready butler boy?"

Niles was sitting on the couch as he waited and had turned when he heard her come forth from the bedroom. "Ready." he stood up and smiled at her before offering his arm. "I decided that since your paying for me, I should act as an escort." he grinned.

"Your my slave for the day, not my play toy, Niles."

"You can refer to me as whatever you want this evening. But the term play toy, doesn't sound so horrible"

C.C's eyes widened as Niles grabbed her coat before offering to put it on her. After her coat was on and he had gotten his on as well, she took him up on his offer and placed her hand around his arm before they walked out.

"So how do you like me being your... 'slave'?" Niles asked playfully as he walked down the street with her.

CC smirked at his question. "Well I can't say I wasted my money on you."

"Well for only thirty six bucks, I would sure hope not." he smirked.

"I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed that you're not hating all the things I've had you do."

"Well I don't think any man would hate seeing you almost naked," he smirked. "You have a very nice...view."

C.C's eyes widened before she turned her head to smile. _I can't believe I actually had him enjoy that massage. __**I**__ enjoyed it. Then again, I can't see why I wouldn't. "_Well you have very nice hands," she admitted.

"Why thank you, Miss Babcock" He turned to open the ice cream parlor door for her before she stepped inside before him; a grin still attached to Niles' face.

As CC looked at all the flavors, Niles couldn't help but fantasize about CC during the massage...

"_Niles, I want a full body massage."_

_Niles felt his heart get stuck in his throat before he nodded, knowing she couldn't see him. He slowly moved the towel from her thighs up before seeing just below her ass. He squeezed a bit of more lotion on his hands before he started to massage her thighs, feeling the muscles he never thought she had._

"_Mm Niles that feels amazing. Don't stop."_

_Niles couldn't stop even if he wanted to. His hand moved from one thigh to the other, softly digging the pads of his fingers into her skin, as he felt the slippery oil. It became too slippery for him and his hand slid up, grazing her ass under her towel, making a soft gasp escape C.C's lips._

"_Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. The oil just slippe-"_

"_Niles," she interrupted him before he stared in amazement as she turned herself over, exposing her entire naked body to him as she rested her weight on her elbows. "Don't apologize, just finish what you started." An evil, yet seductive grin spread across CC's lips._

_Niles could barely more but he soon worked up the courage to hover over her and lean his lips toward hers..._

"Niles!"

Niles snapped out of his day dream before looking at C.C who whose finger was against the glass of the ice cream bin. "I said I want chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Oh. Sorry." He quickly glanced at the bin before looking up at the man behind the counter. "Can I have a medium bowl of Chocolate chip cookie dough and a medium cone of peanut butter cup ice cream?"

"How did you know I wanted a bowl?" she asked intrigued.

Niles looked back at her with a small shrug as he tried to contain himself from the day dream he just had. "After an entire day with you, I had to have learned something." He knew this little fact about her well before their day together but it was something he couldn't admit to. It was too small of a detail for her not to find surprising.

CC noticed the beads of sweat on Niles forehead and gave him a funny look.

Niles soon noticed this look and the same face came over him. "What?"

"What's with your face?"

"Oh so, now you're going to joke about my ugliness?"

"No, not that. You're sweating profusely." She took a handkerchief out of her coat pocket before she dabbed it on his forehead.

"Oh." He looked up as he watched her before his eyes found hers. "Thanks."

CC looked from his forehead to his eyes before her hand stopped moving and slowly fell to her side as her eyes locked with his. "Uh...yeah." She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of his.

_This is it, old man. Just kiss her. _Niles slowly leaned in before CC did the same.

"Here you are."

CC and Niles both quickly pulled back as their lips were just a centimeter from the others before they both looked at the man behind the counter, wanting to kill him.

"Thanks," Niles said uneasy before he paid the man and took both the cone and bowl.

CC slowly reached to retrieve her bowl from him. "Thanks." before took a small bite. She couldn't look at Niles at the moment and he didn't notice for he couldn't look at her.

_What just happened? I almost kissed Niles. I can't do that. He's a butler and I'm a Babcock. We weren't even drunk._

"CC."

CC felt herself come back from her thoughts, seeing Niles no longer beside him. She turned and saw him standing by at a table for two as he looked at her. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to leave with me?"

CC couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as she walked up to him. "Sorry." She slowly walked to the door with her ice cream bowl in hand before she left the parlor with him.

"Are you all right, Miss Babcock?" You you looked more confused than usual." He couldn't help but let his boyish grin peer through and CC playfully glared at the sight of it as they walked down the streets of New York.

"Very funny, Rochester. I was just thinking."

Niles seemed completely interested in her words now as he stopped in his tracks. "About what?" Or is it too juicy to know?" Niles couldn't seem to keep the grin off his face.

"Well what's it to you?" She gave off the same sultry smirk that he was giving her as she too stopped her steps and took a bite of her treat.

"Well maybe I could help you out. I know thinking is not one of your strong suits."

"You know, Niles, for thirty six bucks, you're not being very nice to me."

"You know, Miss Babcock, for thirty six bucks, I think I'm being plenty nice to you." He started to drop his smile as he finished off the ice cream on top of his cone.

CC took yet another bite of her ice cream before she placed the "I think you should be happy that I'm the one that got you. I doubt anyone else would have.

Niles felt his blood boil. "Oh yeah? And why do you say that?"

"Well you are just a butler," She reminded him. "Sure you can clean and cook but you can't do anything else for a woman."

Niles clenched his fist making his cone break before he dropped it on the floor. He quickly grabbed CC by the waist and pulled her close to him, her eyes locking with his instantly as she could barely hold onto her ice cream cup.

_Don't kiss her man. Make her want __**you**__. Make her realize this is what she wants and then leave her wanting it._

"I can do plenty for a woman." He let go of her curvy waist before he started walking again, stepping on his bare cone in the process.

CC just stared at him in astonishment before she caught up to him, not saying another word for the entire walk home.

When they reached the door of CC's penthouse, she opened the door before turning around.

"Niles?"

Niles was already starting to walk back down the hall before he turned to look at her. "Yes, Miss Babcock?"

"Remember when you said you could do plenty for a woman?"

Niles felt his heart fall into his stomach. "Yes. I remember."

"Well I have a dinner to attend tonight and I need a date. I know it'll run til an hour after you're off as my...'slave' for the day but would you mind escorting me and letting me see exactly what you can do for a woman on the dance floor. I'd like to see if you've lost your touch since the last time we danced."

Niles gave a half smile before he nodded his head. "It would be my pleasure Miss Babcock.

"Great. Pick me up at seven?"

"I'll see you then." He gave her a nod and a wink before he headed down the hall.

CC quickly leaned out the door to watch him leave. _Look at that tushy._

Around 6:55, CC heard a knock at her door before she made her way to it to open it.

"Well well well, don't you look presentable."

"Well it doesn't take much to look nice compared to you." Niles knew his words were far from the truth. She looked absolutely radiant in her black, strapless gown that hugged every curve. He couldn't help but stare at her back that was completely exposed as she walked to grab her purse. "Very funny Niles." She made her way back to him as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm only kidding. You look lovely Miss Babcock." He leaned in and moved a piece of her collar bone length hair away from her cheek before he softly kissed it.

"Are you ready to head out?" He asked as he offered his arm for her to take.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She placed her hand on his arm as he lead her out of the room and out to the limo before he helped her inside. When he scooted in beside her, she looked at him in confusion.

"I decided to let David drive us so I can stare at you the way down" he smirked. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

CC had no problem with a man checking her out no matter what status he was as long as he wasn't a hobo. "No, that's fine with me if you can handle staring at all of this." She leaned over to David and told him where to go.

Niles grinned as his eyes looked her up and down. "I think I can manage." He stared into her eyes for a moment before he was brought out of it by a thought. "Oh!" He turned around to search for something, leaving CC oblivious.

"This is for you." He held out what looked like a dozen blue roses.

CC smiled sweetly at him before taking them in her arms. "A dozen blue roses.."

"Actually they're eleven." He corrected her. "This way, when you get home, you can add your first one so its not lonely."

CC felt a smile tug at her lip as she looked up at Niles. They're beautiful, Niles. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, the same as he did to her just a few moments ago.

Niles felt his face get warm from her lips. "So.." he started. "What kind of dinner is this?"

CC had her eyes on her flowers before she looked up at Niles. "It's to raise money for our company. There's a dance competition and who ever wins it, wins five hundred thousand dollars. And I thought, who a better partner than the man I can actually dance with without watching him fall over?"

"So you're just using me to win money?" Niles felt his heart start to crumble.

CC noticed the hurt in his eyes. "Well that... and I wanted you to be my escort."

"Because I can dance." He said finishing her unspoken words.

CC sighed deeply, not sure if she wanted to admit to this. "Because I **like** dancing with you."

Niles felt his night looking up as he heard her confession. Deciding not to ask anymore questions, he nodded. "I like dancing with you as well."

CC smiled softly before she turned to watch out her window at all the buildings and city lights as she held her roses in her hand.

When they arrived twenty minutes later, Niles got out before extending his hand to her.

"Thank you," she smiled softly as she took his hand. She could smell the cologne on his suit and noticed his blue tie that really brought out his eyes even in the dark sky.

Niles smiled as he walked her inside the building. She wasn't much into small talk so she directed Niles to their table before he pulled her seat out for her to sit. Once she was seated, he took the seat diagonal from her.

"Beautiful looking."

"Yes it is. They really put this banquet together nicely" CC said as she looked around the room.

"I meant you."

CC slowly turned her head to look at Niles who was admiring her beauty. She felt her cheeks turn bright red before she nervously smiled with a slight giggle.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Babcock?" He got up from his seat and put his hand out to her.

"But the competition hasn't started yet."

"Practice makes perfect." His blue eyes glistened as he waited for her to take his hand. Once she did he pulled her up and her body meshed with his perfectly before he whisked her away on the dance floor.

"Niles, you really are light on your feet."

"That's only because I have such an amazing partner." He held her as close as he could before he dipped her in front of everyone. A small gasp escaped CC's lips as his move was unexpected but when he pulled her back up, their eyes locked and she couldn't remember anyone around her. "I think we have this in the bag," he smirked.

CC couldn't help but grin when she knew he was right. "I agree." _Now's your time Babcock, kiss him. Come on. It's just one kiss. _As she started to lean in, a voice appeared over their heads from the stage. "Dinner is served."

Niles and CC were nearly bombarded with hungry beasts. Niles held onto CC tightly before they both realized just how close they were to one another. They turned to look at each other and eyes were locked once again before Niles cleared his throat. "Would you like something to eat."

CC nodded softly before she felt Niles let go of her waist before she as well moved her hand from his shoulder and they noticed they were still holding hands.

Niles smiled softly at her and with her hand still in his, he lead her to the buffet table so they could fill their plates.

After they both ate their meals, they heard the voice from the microphone once again. "All right, guests. Ten more minutes and then the dancing competition will begin. If you haven't done so. Please fill out you and your partners names."

"Oh," CC gasped. "I forgot to do that. I'll be right back." She got up from her seat as did Niles before she walked to sign then up. Niles just watched her from the table before he sat back down.

"I see you're here with CC Babcock." Niles turned around to see a rather tall, handsome, blond haired man.

Niles then stood up before nodding. "Yes. I'm her – friend."

"As in bed friend?" The man let out a laugh at his own remark.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Niles felt his fists clench.

"Well it's been said that C.C seems to try to get with every guy at these type of things. But then again, you don't look like you're her type.

"And what exactly is her type?" Niles stepped closer to the man who didn't seem to to afraid of Niles.

"Well...rich."

Niles was just about to pop him in the jaw when he saw CC walk back over to him. "Hello.." she said rather confused. "Niles do you know this man?"

Niles was staring at the man in disgust before he ripped his eyes from him to look at CC. "No. We were just introducing ourselves."

He knew CC wouldn't have had it if Niles hurt the man. That would only embarrass her. Niles wasn't exactly a fighter anyway; though he would do anything for CC.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to him?" She asked Niles before looking over at the tall light haired man.

"Actually, he was just leaving." Niles made it clear to the man that he never wanted to see him again as he stared at him intensely.

The man, knowing very well what he was being asked to do, nodded his head before making his way over to his own table.

"What was that about?" CC asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. So did you sign us up?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh yeah. We're number six." She handed him the sticker to put on his jacket before she placed hers over her right breast.

"What time is it startin-?"

"All right dance competitors," The sound of the announcer filled the room. "Please grab your partner and come to the dance floor."

Niles smiled and stood up before he reached for CC's hand and she took it with no hesitation before he lead her to the dance floor.

The feeling of him so close to her, even closer than she thought necessary, was a feeling she didn't want to end. _I never thought I'd enjoy his company so much. But why do I? After years of trying to get away from him every time I would enter the Sheffield's mansion, now I want him close?_

"CC, I lost you." Niles looked at her with concern as she seemed to be off somewhere.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how good of a time I'm having...with you."

Niles felt his mouth grow into a smile so large, he thought he was going to explode. "I'm having a good time too." He spun her around before dipping her, looking deep into her eyes, wanting to devour those kissable, red lips. But he knew she wouldn't want him doing that. Especially him being a butler and her knowing almost all of these people.

Niles and C.C ended up winning the competition and on the way home, CC couldn't help grin the whole drive back. "Thank you so much for an amazing evening. I wouldn't be smiling right now if we didn't win this. Maxwell will be so excited."

Niles looked at her in disbelief when she mentioned Max and said she wouldn't be happy if they didn't win. _So she was just using me. She didn't want me to come because it was me. I should have known._

"Niles are you all right?" she asked as she looked at him.

Niles looked behind him to see them at her penthouse. "Yeah," he said annoyed before getting out of the car and, though he was furious with her, he lent her his hand to get out.

As they arrived at her to the penthouse, Niles waited for her to open the door before he spoke.

"Have a good night, Miss Babcock." He turned around and started down the hall before he heard her voice. "Aren't you going to come in?" She asked in a soft voice, her arm supporting the blue roses in her hand before she placed them on the table beside the door.

"If you look at the clock you'd see my services to you are over."

CC felt her stomach grow knots as she listened to the harsh tone of his voice. "I...I know. But I just thought you'd like to come in for a drink."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Sheffield. I'm sure he'd love to since you won your company so much money."

"**We** won it, Niles. Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?" She didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry.

"Because now I know that it wasn't me that you wanted to dance with, it was just me that you knew could win it for you. And that you're doing this to get Mr. Sheffield to recognize you better." He let out a deep sigh before he continued. "Although I don't understand how any man couldn't notice you. Especially now as you wear that." He couldn't help but look her body up and down in that curve-hugging dress. Now he didn't know whether to be hurt, angry, or turned on.

CC stared at him in disbelief and when Niles looked back up, his eyes locked with hers, which looked like they had tears in them. "What are you upset for?" He was so confused at that moment but he couldn't help but want to wrap her in his arms as her eyes grew wet.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. Niles, I'm sorry for what I said and yes I did initially want Maxwell to give me recognition for this but when I saw the way you looked at me when I opened the door, I realized more than I ever did before that it was you who I wanted to recognize me."

"Well I **did** recognize you. I have since you first walked through Mr. Sheffield's door nearly twenty years ago. CC Babcock, I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

Being too afraid of her response, Niles wasted no time in letting her respond to him. Instead he quickly placed his arms around her waist before he kissed her deeply, letting a small moan arise from deep inside his chest when C.C placed her hands on his cheeks and pushed her tongue against his lips, begging for an entrance.

He quickly obliged with a smirk on his lips and opened his mouth slightly, letting her tongue mesh with his and feeling them dance in small circles. When the need for air was far too great to ignore, Niles moved his lips down to her neck as C.C tipped her head in pleasure, her eyes closing slowly as a smirk spread across her face and her hands moved down to his shoulders before a moan escaped her lips.

He then needed to look at her flawless skin and so he lifted his lips to her jawline before looking deep into her eyes once she connected them with his.

CC placed her hand back on his cheek and smiled warmly at the man she had no doubts that she loved. "Best thirty six dollars I've ever spent."

**Sequel?**


End file.
